


Haunting

by TommyNewt (edmay260)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Page 250, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edmay260/pseuds/TommyNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Haunting by Halsey. Even after a year of being in Paradise, Thomas can't stop seeing Newt everywhere. Having an intimate relationship with his deceased lover's best friend isn't helping either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting

I was as pure as a river  
But now I think I'm possessed  
You put a fever inside me  
And I've been cold since you left  
I've got a boyfriend now and he's made of gold  
You moved past your own mistakes in a bed at home  
I'm hoping you could save me now but you break and fold  
You've got a fire inside but your heart's so cold

 

Thomas awoke from another nightmare, his forehead slicked with sweat and body trembling. He turned to see Minho rubbing his eyes while using his other arm to tighten the hold around the brunette’s waist. Dark eyes stared at him, as if asking if he was alright. Thomas simply sighed and rested his head onto his lover’s bare chest. His arms moved around the man beside him, as if trying to reassure himself of reality. Waking up in the middle of the night had become a given whenever the two made love. The dreams Thomas had were always different but they always revolved around the same one person. 

Newt. 

Thomas’ ex-boyfriend and Minho’s best friend. It had been almost a year since Thomas and the Gladers reached paradise. Almost a year since the blonde who kept everyone together died. 

 

'Cause I've done some things that I can't speak  
And I've tried to wash away but you just won't leave  
So won't you take a breath and dive in deep  
'Cause I came here so you'd come for me

 

Thomas never meant to fall for his deceased lover’s best friend. After reaching paradise, Thomas had fallen into depression. Everyone knew that something traumatizing had happened but the once candid young adult would never tell anyone. No one was to know what really happened to Newt, Thomas told himself every time he was on the verge of speaking about the subject. No one was to know that he killed his lover. That is what Newt wanted, he would assure himself, remembering that the blonde begged him to pull the trigger. Death was the only cure for the Flare; there was nothing else he could have done for his lover. He had completed his final request. That didn’t stop the brunette from seeing the blonde everywhere though. In the corner of his eyes, he would usually see a silhouette he could never forget. It was Newt he thought about when he tried drowning himself.

 

We walk as tall as the skyline  
And we have roots like the trees  
But then your eyes start to wander  
They weren't looking at me  
You weren't looking for me

 

It had been Newt who showed kindness to him in the Glade. After a few weeks, it had become known the two were together, already having lost their virginities to each other. Newt moaning under the brunette as Thomas continued pounding into the lankier male. The younger boy kept his arms protectively around his lover as the two made love, pushing deeply into the blonde’s heat to find release. The feeling of having his dick milked by the blonde’s body always made him crave for more, the two usually having two rounds before deciding to sleep. Despite their constant sexual activity, the two saw the act as a form of saying I love you and you’re mine. Thomas always made sure to tell his blonde explicitly, whispering the words into the older male’s ear. Newt would shudder at the feeling of the brunette breathing so close to his ear and continue to buck closer to his lover’s hips. The Runner never imagined himself having sex with anyone who wasn’t Newt, the person he loved the most.

Now he lies nude beside the only one who would ever understand how much he missed the blonde. Thomas shifts and moves to kiss the other, moving his lips slowly against the ex-Keeper's. Reciprocating the kiss and knowing what his partner wants, Minho switches their position to have the brunette underneath him. He places his hands on the other’s sides as Thomas slowly wraps his legs around the other’s waist. As he caresses the skin of his lover’s hips, the Asian begins placing kisses down the soft skin of his his partner’s neck. Small moans escape Thomas’ lips, his hips bucking against the other. Why Minho put up with Thomas’ behavior, he did not know. The brunette only knew he was lucky to have the other. He was the only one who would understand how much he needed a distraction. He had already come to the conclusion that he would never be able to forget what he had done but having the other made him feel not alone. 

 

I'm begging you to keep on haunting  
I'm begging you to keep on haunting me  
I'm begging you to keep on haunting  
I know you're gonna keep on haunting me

 

Once the Asian pushed into him, Thomas could have sworn he saw the blonde’s face above him. He’d always been quiet about it when it happened, never having mentioned it to Minho. He saw Newt everywhere. But he’s dead, he always had to remind himself.

After receiving a small grunt and nod from his partner, Minho began to slowly move his hips, bucking into the brunette. He placed kisses onto the other’s neck and chest, taking in one of the other’s nipples into his mouth. Thomas gasped at the feeling, automatically wrapping his arms around the tanned male’s neck. With his hands on the younger’s hips, Minho began thrusting deeper into the heat surrounding his cock. He made sure to continue sucking on the brunette’s nipple, changing to the other one as he slammed harder into his partner. 

As more sounds of pleasure escaped Thomas, he caught himself staring up at Minho, who’s closed eyes depicted the level of pleasure he felt. The brunette caressed the older male’s cheek and closed his eyes briefly, a louder moan leaving his lips. When he regained his vision he saw the blonde above him, bucking his hips roughly yet lovingly into him. Thomas’ grip around the other tightened and then he gasped as a light pain was felt on his chest.

Minho had bitten one of his nipples, later moving to suck on the skin teasingly. It was his Minho. Minho, who had saved him from a suicide attempt. His Minho who was making love to him for the second time that night. The same Minho who had stopped him from drowning himself. His Minho who deserves to be loved for everything he’s done. The Minho that was always there for him. The brown eyed male continued bucking against the other, groaning in pleasure as the Asian took a hold of his member. Jerking him off slowly, Minho smirked as he saw his lover’s expression as he came. With a few more thrusts, Minho followed suit, emptying himself into his partner. 

Panting lightly, Minho leaned in to kiss the other. Thomas complied and kissed back harshly, “I love you,” the Asian said in a soft voice once he pulled back. “I love you, too,” the brunette responded, “Newt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first The Maze Runner fic I post on here and my first attempt at writing smut so I hope it wasn't so bad.


End file.
